pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa Barker
Elsa Barker (1869 - August 31, 1954) was an American poet, novelist, and short story writer. Life Overview She was best known for three books Letters from a Living Dead Man (1914), War Letters from the Living Dead Man (1915), and Last Letters From the Living Dead Man (1919), that she said were messages from a dead man produced through automatic writing. Youth Barker was born in 1869 in Leicester, Vermont. Her parents both died while Barker was still young. She worked as a shorthand writer and teacher, and wrote for newspapers. Her father had been interested in the occult and Barker shared this interest, becoming a member of the Theosophical Society. She was also initiated into the Rosicrucian Order of Alpha et Omega. Barker lived in Europe from 1910 to 1914, first in Paris and then in London. She was in London at the outbreak of World War I. In 1912, while in Paris, she felt compelled to write a passage, although she said she did not know where the words came from. She said she was "strongly impelled to take up a pencil and write." She signed the passage "X", which at first meant nothing to her. She was told that "X" was the nickname of a Los Angeles judge called David P. Hatch and then discovered that Hatch had died before she "received" the message. In 1914 she published a book of these messages called Letters from a Living Dead Man. She said that the passages were genuine messages from the dead man and Hatch's son also believed that the communications were from his father. She published two more volumes of Hatch's messages — War Letters from the Living Dead Man (1915), and Last Letters From the Living Dead Man (1919). Around the time of the publication of War Letters from the Living Dead Man in 1915, Barker developed an interest in psychoanalysis. By 1919 she was studying 14 hours a day. From 1928 to 1930 she lived on the French Riviera. Barker died August 31, 1954. Recognition Barker won the Lola Ridge Award for her poem "The Iron Age".Biographical Note, Letters to Elsa Barker, University of Delaware Library. Web, Apr. 24, 2014. Publications Poetry *''The Frozen Grail, and other poems. New York: Duffield, 1910. *The Book of Love. New York: Duffield, 1912. *Songs of a Vagrom Angel. New York: Mitchell Kennerly, 1916. Novels *The Son of Mary Bethel'' . New York: Duffield, 1909. *''Fielding Sargent: A novel. New York: E.P. Dutton, 1922. *''The Cobra Candlestick. New York: J.H. Sears, 1928. *''The C.I.D. of Dexter Drake''. New York: J.H. Sears, 1929. *''The Redman Cave Murder''. New York: J.H. Sears, 1930. Non-fiction *''Letters from a Living Dead Man. New York: Mitchell Kennerley, 1914. *War Letters from the Living Dead Man'' (introduction by David Patterson Hatch). New York: Mitchell Kennerley, 1915. *''Last Letters From the Living Dead Man. New York: Mitchell Kennerley, 1919. *''Letters from the Light: An afterlife journal from the self-lighted world. Hillsboro, OR: Beyond Words, 1995. Juvenile *''Stories from the New Testament: For children. New York: Duffield, 1911. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Elsa Barker, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 24, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * "He Who knows Love" * "The Slumberer" * "The Mystic Rose" * "Microprosopos" *Elsa Barker at PoemHunter (6 poems) ;About * Author's profile at White Crow Books. * Elsa Barker at Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. Category:1869 births Category:1954 deaths Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American short story writers Category:People from Addison County, Vermont Category:Writers from Vermont Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:American women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Mystic poets